A Little Love
by maschan
Summary: Arnold is in love with Timberly. He realized it after the episode Timberly Loves Arnold. So what happens when he and she start dateing, along with Gerald and Helga? A fanfic is born.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: THIS STORY CAME TO ME IN A DREAM. I HAVN'T WATCHED THE SHOW, SO THIS STORY WILL PROBIBLYBE OOC. PLEASE BE KIND. AND PLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAASE REVEW. EVEN IF YOU THINK IT IS CRAPPY. PS-THIS IS SET IN LIKE ARNOLD'S SENIOR YEAR IN HIGH SCHOOL AND TIMBERLY'S (LET'S SAY) FRESHMEN YEAR. I REALY DON'T KNOW THE AGE DIFFERINCE, BUT I SAW ONE EPISODE WHERE TIMBERLY HAS A CRUSH ON ARNALD, BUT HE DIDN'T RETURN THEM. IN THIS STORY, WHAT IF HE _HAD _RETURNED THEM? THIS TAKES PLACE YEARS AFTER THAT EPISODE, AND HE FINALY REVEALS HIS FEELING FOR HER. OH, AND THERE IS SLIGHT GERALD AND _HELGA_!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Arnold awoke again, in the same room as it had been for the last five years of his life. But today was a good day. Today was the first day of his Senior Year in High School. And more importantly, the first day of _Timberly's _Freshmen Year in High School. Arnold had loved her since a long time ago. And today, he would tell her his feelings for her.

He got dressed and went over to Helga's house. Over the years, the three of them, that is to say, Gerald, Arnold, and Helga, had become friends. They had agreed to tell each other _everything_! So Helga had told Arnold her secret. The two tried to date, and they _did _actually last, about a month or two. Between those two months, he hadn't seen Timberly, but then one day, he saw her at the park, and his hidden feelings for her came flooding back. He had broke up with Helga about a week later, saying that he couldn't love her because of 'someone else'.

"It's Timberly, isn't it, Arnold?" Helga had asked him after he told her. She was surprisingly not too upset. If Arnold hadn't known better, he would have said that she looked _relieved_. But that didn't matter at the time.

"Yeah." Arnold said.

"She likes you, you know." Helga had said. "And don't worry, I will be fine, but if I were you, Arnold, I would be afraid of Gerald. Trust me, you should have seen him the other day when a friend of hers came over for a study date. 'And make sure to keep the door open! If I get suspicious, I will be in there within thirty seconds.' He had said to her. It was _insane_!" Helga said. And then she added, "And I will try to keep him busy for a while so you can talk to her." And she _did _keep him occupied. When Arnold came over, he found Gerald and Helga _making out_!

He saw Helga's eyes, and saw a thumb up, saying that Gerald was _well _occupied. Arnold ran down the hall towards Timberly's room. He knocked and heard Timberly's voice from inside, sounding like she had been crying. "G-g-go a-a-a-away, G-g-g-Gerald, you filthy hypocrite."

"Timberly, it's me." Arnold said thought the door. Soon, he heard a lock pop, and the door opened.

Timberly pulled him in, and showed him to a chair.

He saw her and got jumbled. He had had what he was going to say all planed out in his head before head. _Hey Timberly, do you remember when you used to have a crush on me? Well, I am in love with you. What do you say we give it a shot?_

But what came out was, "Whatdoyousaywegiveitashot? Youandmedating?" but Timberly didn't understand him, he was speaking so fast.

"I'm sorry, Arnold, what was that?" Timberly had asked.

But he couldn't bring it to him to say it again. So, instead, he said, "Do you need help with your homework? I can help you."

She accepted, but looked at him different from that moment on. She had heard him the first time, but if he didn't tell her soon, she would have to get over him.

But as the months past, and the first day of her Freshmen Year, she still hadn't got over him.

But on the other hand, Gerald and Helga were doing well as a couple. The two were inseparable. The _only _exception to them not being together was when one of them had to go to the bathroom, and, to Gerald's disappointment, when the two were sleeping. He was in love with her like no other, but he only wanted to do things that _she _wanted to, and sleeping was _NOT _on that list.

Now back to Arnold. He walked out the door, and headed to Gerald's house. He was going to walk with him and Timberly. But Gerald and Helga had left at least a half and hour ago. So Arnold only had Timberly to walk with. She finished getting dressed (she had come out in a bra and underwear, and when Arnold saw her, both blushed redder than blood. In fact, if you would have seen either of them through a window, you would have thought that they _were _bleeding).

When Timberly came back, she was surprised to see Arnold looking in the exact way she had left. He was mesmerized.

"Arnold? Arnold? **HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOO**, Arnold? You OK?" Timberly asked.

Arnold came out of his trance and went over to her.

"I'm sorry, Timberly. It was just kind, you know, weird, seeing you in just…" He said, and he knew Timberly knew what he was talking about.

"No, Arnold that was my fault. I should have thought that it could have been _anybody_! Instead, it was you. I'm sorry for shocking you like that." Timberly said. After saying that it was OK, the two crossed arms and went off to school. Arnold had open hours almost EVERY hour accept the last one, in which Timberly had Study Hall, so if Timberly needed help on something, Arnold could help (he had passed _everything _in school), so they made a thing of Arnold helping her whenever she needed it.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Over the next couple months, the two got closer and closer. One day in fact, when Arnold came over to get Timberly (as Gerald had been leaving more and more to be with Helga, and if you didn't know better, you would say Gerald _lived _with Helga), and her bra almost came _off_! Anyway, one day when Timberly was about to fall off the stairs, Arnold caught her in her arms and then, slowly but surely, Arnold kissed her. He pulled away after seconds, with a look of terror on his face. He had kissed Timberly, even though they weren't even _dating_! He couldn't stop himself. But when he looked up, where he expected to see a face that was pissed off at him, he saw Timberly practically frozen.

'_Oh, shit. Now I made her HATE me' _Arnold thought.

"Arnold," Timberly said. Arnold expected to hear her start yelling, but instead she said simply, "Can you kiss me again?" Happy that he wasn't in trouble, he swooped down, and kissed her again. It would have lasted forever, but Timberly fell out of the kiss soon, and stated that they were late for school. Sure enough, it was 9:30. School started at 9:00. He had made Timberly late by a half hour!

"Oh well, Arnold. Class gets out in like twenty minuets. We can stay here for about fifteen minuets, and then you and I can drive to school. (Arnold had inherited Grandpa's old car when he passed).

The two went to Timberly's room, fell on her bed, and started making out.

About fifteen minuets later, Timberly broke the kiss again.

"Arnold, we have to go. Please, stay with me. I don't want my heart to be broken again." Timberly said.

"Of coarse I will. But one question, who broke your heart before?" Arnold asked.

"You." Timberly said. Arnold's mind flew back years, and he saw Timberly's younger face, with tears in her eyes when she found that she couldn't have him.

He suddenly flew back to reality, when Timberly kissed him.

"Timberly, I'm so sorry about that. I guess I thought that I was in love with Lila. But you are the one that I want to be with. I love you. And since I never asked you, will you be my girlfriend?" Arnold said.

"Duh, of coarse I will be. If I didn't want to date you, why would I kiss you like this?" She asked, and then kissed him with tons of passion.

"I love you, Timberly." Arnold said.

"I love you, too, Arnold." Timberly said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: OK, I KNOW, IT WAS AS LONG AS _HELL_, BUT I DIDN'T KNOW WHERE TO END IT. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL MOST LIKELEY BE SHORT, BECAUSE IT WILL BE ARNOLD AND TIMBERLY TELLING GERALD. AND IF YOU THINK THAT HE WILL BE OK WITH IT, YOU CLEARLY WEARN'T PAYING ATTENTION WHEN HELGA TOLD ARNOLD ABOUT THE STUDY DATE. EVEN IF ARNOLD IS GERALD'S BEST FRIEND. AGAIN, PLEASE REVEW, FLAMES WELCOME. AND IF YOU THINK THAT IT SHOULD BE RATED HIGHER, PLEASE TELL ME. **

**maschan**

**PS-THIS CHAPTER TOOK, IN CASE YOU WORE WONDERING BECAUSE OF THE LENGTH, IS FOUR PAGES LONG. I SWARE, THAT IS ONE OF MY LONGEST CHAPTERS FOR _ANY _STORIES. EVEN _HARRY POTTER_. WOULD YOU AGREE, jhh? **

**maschan**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**DISCLAMER: I DO _NOT _OWN HEY ARNOLD SO DON'T SUE ME **

**AND NOW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Over the next few months, Gerald and Helga had grown closer, as well as Arnold and Timberly.

"Arnold, we need to told tell Gerald and Helga soon." Timberly said one day.

"Ok, we will tell them after school." Arnold said.

"OK, Baby." Timberly said, using Arnold's pet name of a few days.

"Timberly, please don't call me that." Arnold said.

"Why, you don't like it?" Timberly asked, putting on a puppy dog pouting face.

"Ohh, fine, you can call me it. You know I can't resist that face, don't you?" Arnold said.

"Uh-ha" Timberly said.

After school, Arnold and Timberly (holding hands) went in search of Gerald and Helga, but more of just Gerald, but having Helga there was better, as she could calm Gerald down very fast. In fact, Helga had known since day one.

After a few minuets of searching, they found them. And Gerald was completely clueless.

"Hey Arnold, do you know who Timberly is dating? She has been acting so much… different lately."

Arnold, and Timberly, had to resist all urge to hit him right then and there. Instead, the two just raised their intertwined hands.

"Oh God!" Gerald spat out. He would have kept going except Helga slapped him.

"SHUT UP, DEAR!" She yelled. (**A/N: OK, SO I SAID THEY WERE FRIENDS, BUT, AFTER ALL, SHE _IS _HELGA**)

"Sorry, Babe." Gerald said. And, then, he balled his fists. He growled under his breath, "_Arnold!_" But he shut up after Helga kissed him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A few weeks past, and Gerald was getting used to the whole Arnold/Timberly thing. They even went on a double date to a movie called _The Da Vinci Code _staring Tom Hanks and Audrey Tautou (**_The Da Vinci Code _is a real movie that came out on May 19, 2006**). After the movie, the four went in their own directions. Helga had moved into the Sunset Arms a few months before, so she and Arnold went there, while Gerald and Timberly went to their own house.

When Arnold and Helga got home, they said good-night, and went their own separate ways, Helga to her room, and Arnold to his.

Meanwhile, Gerald and Timberly got home as well.

"Now, go to bed, young lady!" Gerald ordered.

"SHUT UP, GERALD! YOU ARE **NOT **MY FATHER, NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU WANT HIM TO BE BACK! MOM, DAD, AND JAMI-O DIED IN THAT CAR CRASH LAST YEAR! SO GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK LITTLE BRAIN THAT YOU ARE **NOT **MY FATHER AND YOU CAN **NOT **BOSS ME AROUND!" Timberly fired before going to her room and slamming her door.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next day, Timberly was bawling into Arnold's chest. "H-h-he m-m-made m-m-me re-re-remember th-th-them!" She bawled.

Within a few minuets, Arnold had remembered what she was talking about. Gerald had told him about the accident last year. None of them had made it. If it weren't for Mr. Green giving Gerald a job to help pay for the house, and free food, Gerald and Timberly would have been put in foster care. Sure, they would have gone to Grandpa and Grandma, but they chose to try to stay a family and in the family house. And Gerald _was _old enough to be a parent. He was 17 at the time.

"It's OK, Timberly." Arnold said, trying to comfort her.

He started rubbing her back. She got closer to him. Soon, she was looking at Arnold intimately, and with passion. Soon, the two were making out. It very soon became _very _hot. Very soon, Timberly's shirt was off, along with Arnold's.

It was a Saturday, and Gerald was at the Sunset Arms. He had been staying until about 10:00 pm. It was now 10:00 am. Timberly and Arnold had twelve hours together.

Very soon, Timberly's pants were off, followed very closely by Arnold's. His erection was HUGE! Timberly was working on Arnold's boxers while he was working on her bra. He soon unlatched it and started work on her underwear.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: THERE WAS GOING TO BE MORE OF A SEX SCENE, BUT I WAS TALKED OUT OF IT, SO THIS TEXT IS RIGHT AFTER THE SCENE**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Wow! Did we just…" Timberly asked.

"Uhh, I think we did. I'm sorry if you didn't really want to." Arnold said. He became insulting himself.

"You're a moron. She didn't want to. You made her do it. She didn't want to, and you took advantaging of her.…"

"Arnold, it's ok. I wanted to." Timberly said.

"Y-y-you wanted to?" Arnold asked.

"Yes." Timberly said.

"I love you, Timberly." Arnold said.

"I love you, too, Arnold." Timberly said.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Later that night, when Gerald got home, he knew something was up. Arnold was still there and he and Timberly were in her room, with the door closed.

He had to resist all urge to run into her room and start yelling. But then, he pictured Arnold, Helga, and Timberly; all being mad at him for not trusting Arnold and Timberly. So, he ignored it.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Over the next weeks, Timberly and Arnold grew closer and closer. They soon, too, became inseparable. Gerald had caught the two doing things he found inappropriate over that amount of time. However, since Arnold was his best friend, he supported him.

That was until a few days later, when Gerald came home early and saw Timberly in bra and underwear, and Arnold in just boxers. Arnold and Timberly had gotten a stern yelling to for that, and in the end, he grounded Timberly from seeing Arnold. (And that was after a HUGE argument about how, again, Gerald wasn't their father.) However, that didn't work, because at night, Timberly would sneak out of her room and go and visit Arnold. And of course, Helga knew about almost all of it.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Years after, (after Timberly graduated and had her own place) Arnold and Timberly both had something to tell the other. Arnold was going to propose to her (and it worked out well, because the weekend before had been Timberly's birthday), and Timberly had to tell Arnold the most important thing a woman can tell her boyfriend; she was pregnant.

"Timberly," Arnold said as he got down on one knee and pulled a small black box from his pocket, "Will you marry me?" He asked as he opened the box that revealed a small, but clearly expensive, engagement ring.

"Oh, Arnold, of course I'll marry you. And Arnold, I'm p-p-p-pregnant." She said.

Arnold was shocked and overjoyed at the same time. He was going to be a FATHER! He just wished that Grandpa was here to tell. But, Arnold knew that He knew.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A month later, on May 3rd, Arnold and Timberly were married with Gerald being the Best Man (after pleads from Arnold), and Helga being the Maid of Honor. (**A/N: IS THE MAID OF HONOR THE BEST WOMAN, ASIDE FROM THE BRIDE, IN A WEDDING, I WASN'T SURE**)

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Eight months later, Timberly gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Alyssa Christina Smith. Alyssa was a little tan, but inherited her fathers football shaped head. She would live on to meet a young boy named Matthew James Wellington. He was the son of Ronda Lloyd Wellington, but he didn't know who his father was since Ronda was raped. Alyssa and Matthew soon fell in love, but that is another story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: WELL, THIS IS THE END OF THIS STORY! PARTS OF THIS STORY IS BASED ON MY LIFE, AND SOME ARE PART OF JUST MY IMAGINATION. WHICH IS WHICH IS FOR YOU TO DECIDE, BUT I WILL TELL YOU THIS… MY GIRLFRIEND AND I HAVE NEVER HAD SEX AND THUS, THE CHILDREN AREN'T BACED ON OUR LIFE! **

**PLEASE REVEW,**

**maschan**

**PS-I DON'T OWN HEY ARNOLD, IF I HADN'T MINTIONED THAT BEFORE.**


End file.
